The library will strengthen its potential to provide resources in all types of information formats to promote rapid identification and transmission of data needed to facilitate scholarly access to research materials. 1.Subscriptions to LAN versions of CD ROM information and online information resources will be purchased and installed; 2.Software that will allow captioned materials and graphical representations to be downloaded from online databases will be acquired; 3.On-line fees associated with dial-up database access to medical and drug literature will be subsidized; 4.Additional resources such as CD ROM information resources, reference texts and journal titles where there are subject gaps in the collection will be acquired; and 5.Funding will be provided for the cost of travel for the head librarian to attend meetings that keep her abreast of new technological applications to information resources.